Beatrice's Birthday
by Bryonylovex12
Summary: Its Beatrice's birthday which to her naturally means presents, cake and a whole lot of attention.


**Fanfic by Bryonylovex12**

**Happy Birthday Beatrice!**

**This is my first fan fiction about Umineko no naku koro ni (when seagulls cry) **

**I got the idea that the seven stakes are gamers from another guy or gal, I'll get back to you on that soon.**

**Hope ya enjoy :D (please for give my bad grammar or punctuation, i have bad habits .)**

* * *

Beatrice forced her eyes open. The sun was shining bright outside. She turned over, taking the duvet with her.

"Beato ! For gods sake wake up already !"

The voice alarmed her and she shot up, quite angry that her morning slumber had been disturbed. Battler, Vigilia, Ronove, gaap, bernkastal and lambdadelta were all in the corner of her room.

_Hey, get out _she desperately wanted to shove them out of the room and slam the door in their faces.

"why look so flustered, beato?" Battler laughed, "Its your birthday!" and at that they all clapped and started to sing happy birthday.

"how the- why you- huh !?" Beatrice was angry at that statement, not only the fact that they had snuck unnoticed into her room, but she had also forgot her own birthday.

"kihihi, did you really forget your own birthday beato!" lambdadelta teased. This greatly annoyed her.

"No I did not !"

"You did !"

"I DID NOT !"

"Say it in red then,"

"I-I refuse,"

Battler had heard enough of this and it was beginning to spoil their good cheer.

"Please stop arguing and help me get the presents!"

Beatrice's ears picked up that word whenever it was mentioned, but these, these were defiantly for her. "Presents?"

"Yeah stupid that's what you get on your birthday, kihihi!" lambdadelta teased once more.

Beatrice's glare soon shut her up.

Everyone made them selves comfy on Beatrice's bed, all clutching their neatly wrapped boxes that would bring much joy to Beatrice, well most of them.

"Please unwrap mine first Riche !" Gaap handed her an oddly shaped but carefully wrapped present "I put lot of thought into it."

Beatrice smirked "what could it be, a pile of rocks coz' that's how you wrapped it!" She cackled loudly, which of course Virgilia scolded her for.

Gaap, of course found her friends remark quite amusing and watched intently as it was quickly unwrapped.

When it was, Beatrice howled with joy and the glorious present that Gaap had presented her with.

"tea from all over the world, knew you'd like it." she smiled cockily as if satisfied by her reaction.

Next was bernkastal's present, whom everyone knew lacked in thought. Bernkastal was never a very thoughtful or nice person to be perfectly honest.

"I wonder what horrid devise you have wrapped up here, a death trap kihihihi!" Beatrice rolled around the bed at her new triumphant remark. Bernkastal glared at her and said "want it, or not?" in her normal dull dreary tone.

Beatrice snatched it from her and began hastily unwrapping it.

She was slightly surprised by the gift and how much thought must have gone into it. It was ghost the fragrance set and along with it, a choral divine make-up kit. Everyone else must've been surprised too by the look on their faces. Still Beatrice decided she would miss the part where she said thank you.

Beatrice's bed was soon covered in teared paper. She was happy with all her presents, new books, puzzle games, jewellery and other stuff to her interest, which of course she returned with a insulting remark and a cackle. The only present which confused her was ronoves which was an animal collar which was carefully decorated to her liking.

"Okay, Whose next !" she asked impatiently and looked around to see who had already given her one.

"Actually, I'm the last one!" Battler smiled as he gripped his large present.

Beatrice looked disappointed at this fact, she loved getting presents but now the fun of it was almost over. She frowned.

"Fine, hand it over!" she impatiently snapped. Battler just laugh and handed it over.

"Argh its shaking ! why is it shaking ?" she dropped it in surprise.

"Be careful with it!" Battler panic.

Beatrice carefully set on her lap, then started to unwrapped.

"Haha, you unwrap just like the way you eat, like a squirrel!" Battler teased.

"Shut up Battleeeeer!" she whined "Or I'll throw it at the wall!"

When she opened the box, she squealed with delight. Battler went tomato red and had to turn away. Beatrice picked up a tiny kitten. It was all black with one white sock on its front right paw. The kitten mewed in Beatrice arms as she hugged him tightly, showing her more affectionate side. She put him down and threw her arms tightly around Battler. Battler look taken aback and his face (if possible) turned even redder.

Many exclamations of "He's adorable!" and "Can I hold him!" were heard around the room. When they died down Battler asked "So what are you going to name him?"

"Hmm, how 'bout 'Killtron' or 'assasinator' khihihi!" Beatrice cackled and giggled at her own names.

"What about Tiny ?" Virgilia asked.

"No no, misu has a nice ring to it!" Gaap said

Everyone was deciding on a name for the little fella. Lambdadelta and Bernkastal were arguing over whether or not he should be called candy or shadow.

"How about socks ?" Battler asked, everyone turned to him, hesitated and then agreed with him (except Bernkastal who was a stubborn witch.)

"A name that you advented is obviously going to be rubbish Battleeeeer! Hehe." Beatrice mocked him.

"Actually I think its okay riche." Gaap said. This made Beatrice angry.

Everyone else nodded in agreement to Gaap's statement. Beatrice bit her lower lip and gave in.

"okaaaay fine, just this once!" She grumbled.

* * *

Everyone had left Beatrice's bedroom to go and get ready. Beatrice put the collar Ronove had got her on Socks. It suited him well. Socks had grown close to her already and would constantly play with her fingers or the ends of her dress. He also was constantly mewing at her to get her attention. She couldn't ignore him and you would often find her bent down on her knees cuddling him.

Breakfast was ready and everyone went down to the dining room, only to find the stakes and their present: Beatrice's favourite breakfast (with Ronoves help.) Beatrice was last in, with socks at her heals. She jumped with joy at the sight of this fully prepared banquet. She sat herself down next to Battler and Virgilia. Lambdadelta sat next to Bernkastal who looked annoyed by her choice in seating and turned away from the forever babbling Lambdadelta.

Beatrice was handed her fortress of pancakes. She grabbed the syrup and smothered her pancakes in it.

"Hey ! I won't get any if you keep using that amount !" Battler said as he snatched the syrup out of Beatrices hands.

"Heeeey, I was using that you idiot !" She snapped at him and then grumpily folded her arms, grumbling to herself.

"Hehe sharing is caring Riche ." Gaap laugh at the sulking Beatrice.

Socks jumped up onto the table, using Beatrices lap as a boast. He mewed loudly and started to sniffed everyone's food.

"Get lost stupid cat ! Go on shoo !" Bernkastal lifted her plate with one hand and pushed her away with the other. "Get this stupid animal of the table Beato, its your responsibility!"

"Be careful ! You'll hurt him!" Beatrice snapped.

"Good."

"I think he is hungry Milady," Ronove bowed his head and smiled "I will take care of it."

Ronove lifted his hands and out of thin air appeared a golden cat bowl and a tin of cat food. With a flick of his hand, the tin opened itself and began to pour its contents into the golden cat bowl.

He then laid it in the middle of the table. Socks soon came running up to the food and then dug in.

By the time breakfast had finished, everyone was ready to burst. Beatrice was the first one to break the silence.

"So are we going anyway, are we doing anything, huh, somewhere good I hope!" Beatrice tugged like a child at Battler's sleeve.

"yeah we are going somewhere," Battler casually answered. "want to know where huh ?"

"Yes I do, isn't it obvious!" She snapped.

"Well I can't tell you." He said with a slightly mocking tone.

"WHAT ! WHY NOT!"

"Its a surprise."

All morning Beatrice was whining and begging him to tell her. She even didn't read the cards that came through the door. She followed him everywhere. Virgilia, seeing Battler was getting annoyed, tried to lure her away with some ice cream, but it was no use. Beatrice was determined to find out.

It was time to go. Battler was getting his shoes and coat on. Beatrice came stomping in trying to make as much noise as possible. Obviously ignoring the signs that it was time to go she asked him the same annoying question that had been taunting him all morning.

"TELL ME WHERE WE ARE GOIIIIIIING !" Beatrice moaned impatiently as she stamped her foot on the floor.

"well you will find out now Beato, its time to go, now please go get ready."

He had never seen her run so fast. She jumped with happiness and squealed with excitement. He chuckled to himself and shook his head.

When he got to the doors of the mansion he saw Beatrice there, unable to keep still. She was tapping both her feet on the floor and was fiddling with her hands. He couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. Ronove came up to him with Virgilia on his right arm, looking calm as usual.

"Is it time to go then Master Battler?" He asked smiling. He looked over at Beatrice and chuckled "Milady is quiet exited."

He went and escorted Virgilia to the car. Battler watched him go. He then went over to Beatrice and took her arm.

Beatrice turned red and wore an angry expression on her face at this. She pulled her arm away and glared at him.

"I can do it myself you know !"

"Haha sorry Beatrice, thought you would need it, getting pretty old you are!"

Beatrice chose to ignore his childish teasing and went off to the car. Socks came running up to her.

"I'll only be gone a little while okay?" She patted his head and got into the car. Followed by everyone else. Battler got in the front next to Ronove (who was driving.)

The car moved through the gates, and through the forest and through the portal and entered the mortal world.

Beatrice was babbling on about all the rubbish she had experience and what she thought they might be planning. Everyone (except Bernkastal) just giggled and told her to be patient, which hearing this she pouted, then continued babbling.

_Haha is this really the same witch I used to know_ Battler thought, thinking back to the days when they were constantly arguing. _Is this really the witch that had caused all those murders..._ He stopped his trail of thought, he didn't like to think about that. All he needed to remember is that it was over now.

The car pulled up outside a big square shaped, yet modern, building. Big letters said: Roller City.

Beatrice gasped. She jumped out the car and started hugging everyone. She jumped with joy and cackled with delight. Battler couldn't help but think she was cute.

"Only one problem." Gaap interrupted Beatrices moment of joy.

"And what would that be?" She asked curiously, her eyebrows raised.

"That dress, you can't roller-skate in that Riche!"

Beatrice looked down at her dress, then snapped at Gaap.

"What do you expect me to do !? Change in front of everyone ?!"

"I'm sure Battler would like that khihihi!" Lambdadelta interrupted.

Battler turned bright red and laughed nervously as he shook his head and frantically waved his hands in front of him.

"Well, you're are witch Riche, aren't you?" Gaap suggested.

Beatrice looked embarrassed and then quietly said "oh yeah..."

Then when know one was looking, Beatrice flicked her hand and a swarm of golden butterflies covered her body. When they disappeared, Beatrice's clothing had changed from her normal big frilly dress to a more modern looking outfit. A smart white shirt with a pink tie and waistcoat, mostly covered by a black blazer with golden buttons. Her lower half consisted of a red frilly skirt and long red and black striped socks and black boots. Battler had seen her where this before, but still found her breathtakingly beautiful. He quickly shooed those thoughts away just in case witches really could read minds.

They made their way inside and cued up, which Beatrice was constantly moaning about and was attracting strange looks from other adults, and even children. After all the sulking whining was over, they finally got their skates and sat down to put them on.

"so can we go on the skating rink now ?" Beatrice asked looking into Battlers eyes.

"we need to wait for the others." Battler replied smiling back.

_Others, I didn't know there would be others_ she thought. Her questions were soon answered by Battler.

"Jessica, Kanon and the others wanted to come."

They soon arrived. Jessica and Kanon came in quiet close to one another. Then George and Shannon, hand in hand followed by Maria. The cousins hugged and shook hands and caught up on each other, then went up to Beatrice (who was still sitting down) and wished her a happy birthday. Maria ran up and jumped onto Beatrice. She started talking about how much fun she had had with sakotaro and how life was at school.

Everyone put their presents in their area of the table area. Then it was time to start skating.

Beatrice, who had been exited at first, suddenly became very nervous, and Battler noticed.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"None of your business!" she snapped and tried to get up but clumsily fell, luckily grabbing hold of Battler. Truth was she couldn't skate.

"You can't skate can you?" Battler teased.

"Of course I can!" she snapped again.

"say it in red then." He said.

"I can't...I can't skate..." she turned red with embarrassment.

"well, I'll teach you then," Battler's tone suddenly softened as he put is arms on her hips and moved close behind her. She felt the warmth of his body on hers.

"H-hey what are y-you-!" She stammered almost angrily. Battler moved forward with her. She tensed up, scared that she would fall. Jessica and Kanon were already on the rink. Jessica was a natural and Kanon too. Shannon and George then entered. Shannon was graceful and elegant, George more clumsy and heavy but he still could skate. Beatrice watch them skate away in envy.

"Uu-uu, watch Maria skate!" Maria did a ballerina twirl and skated of onto the rink, surprisingly good at it.

Next it was their turn. Beatrice tensed up even more. Knowing this Battler held her more tightly, pressing his body closer to hers. Beatrice blushed tomato red. They carefully made their way onto the rink.

_So far so good_ she thought.

They slowly and carefully skated around for a while. But then came the turning.

A corner was coming up. Beatrice gulped. Battler turned. Beatrice panicked and she lost her balance and fell, bringing battler down with her.

"ow...Beatrice ! Are you all right?" He asked as he crawled over to where the witch was rubbing her head.

He then realized that she is laughing, no not laughing, cackling. She cackled loudly, and attracted some attention. He couldn't help but find this cackle sweet.

"You shouldn't be so clumsy Battleeer!" She smirked and teased him.

"What ! You're the one that pulled me down !" He protested, but she ignored him and continued to tease him.

Shannon and George came by and stopped in front of them.

"You to all right?" George asked laughing. Shannon to giggling at the flustered yet fun expression on Battlers face.

"Just make sure Battler doesn't start crying like the fool he is kihihihi!" Beatrice mocked him again. She tried to get up but Battler pulled her back down. She looked flustered.

"What was that for ?!" she growled.

"For everything." He smiled at her. She once again blushed.

Soon they were back on their feet skating again. Beatrice was getting better and better, still she kept falling over but she now could at least skate. He let her go finally and she sped of, no she didn't clumsily fall over, she sped of on her own. She skated past Lambdadelta and Bernkastal. Past Jessica and Gaap. Past Kanon and Shannon and Maria. Then finally back round to Battler and George, who had come up to speak to him.

"How's she enjoying her birthday?" George asked.

"Fine, still managed to moan though!" Battler chuckled slightly. Then he watch her skate around the rink, with Maria on her shoulders now.

"Acts more like a little girl than a witch, or more like your daughter more than your wife !" George laughed and lightly punched Battlers shoulders.

"Haha hey ! Well sometimes." Battler said, continuing to look at the golden witch.

She then came skating over to him, not looking were she was going and knocking a few people over on the way.

"Hey Battleeeer! Me and Maria want to play Bulldog!" She skated around him.

He stopped her by the arm "Isn't that a bit dangerous, especially in a skating rink?"

"Yeah," she replied "that's the fun of it, and do you know what would make it even more fun and dangerous?"

"What?"

"If one person got on the others shoulder!" She replied gleefully.

"WHAT ! Then whose _your_ partner?" Battler curiously asked, he knew the answer of course.

"you of course!" She smiled back. Battler sighed and knelt down so Beatrice could climb onto his shoulders. Then he stood up, wobbled slightly and regained his balance.

Soon all of their party was doing the same. Jessica on Kanons shoulders, Shannon on George's. Maria on Gaaps and Lambdadelta on Bernkastal's, who found this extremly annoying, and not to mention, embarrassing.

Virgilia was watching them from her table with Ronove.

"How nice it would be to be young again." she smiled calmly while looking down at her tea.

"I'm sure milady isn't that old, we could join in with them if you desire milady?" Ronove said politely. Virgilia giggle at this. No, she would much rather stick with her tea. The tea was bitter though, she drank it all the same.

"Come on Battleeeeer! We will never win at this rate!" Beatrice was tugging Battlers hair so her would put more effort into it. Which he was doing.

"I am !" He shouted back over all the noise. Beatrice cackled as the pushed into Lambdadelta and Bernkastal.

"Hahaha take that Lamb!" she sneered as she was pushing Lambdadelta.

"Not on my watch!" Lambdadelta Laughed as she kicked Battler in the face.

"Ow!" Battler stumbled back. Bernkastal (who started to enjoy herself) saw her chance. She laughed to herself coldly then, with Lambdadelta on her shoulders, tried to ram Battler and Beatrice of balance. Beatrice saw this coming. She pulled Battlers hair so he tumbled sideways, still complaining. Lambdadelta and Bernkastal went flying forwards and landed heavily on the floor.

Battler couldn't regain balance though. Luckily for them they fell into the wall, still upright. Battler groaned, but Beatrice just cackled and sneered, which attracted even more glares at passing skaters.

"Come on Battler, look look! Its Jessica and Kanon!" She pointed and waved her hand in Battlers face. Battler pushed off the wall and started to make his way towards Jessica and Kanon. But Gaap and Maria took them off guard and they rammed into them from the side. Beatrice landed heavily on the floor, well, on Battler who had taken the worst of it.

"That's what you get riche! For not expecting the unexpected!" Gaap looked down on them and chuckled to herself.

"Hey that's not fair! I'll get you for this Gaap!" Beatrice shouted up at them.

"Uu_uu sorry Beatrice but Maria needs to win!" Maria said cheerfully before they both skated off together to ambush Jessica and Kanon.

Battler groan and got up. Beatrice pulled herself up with Battlers arm.

"want to get a slushie?" He asked Beatrice. She looked up at him and smiled.

"yeah sure."

* * *

Beatrice sat next to Battler on a little bench next to the entrance of the rink, watching people come and go. Beatrice was a little quieter now as she ate her slushie.

"Do you like it?" Battler asked.

"Like what?"

"Your birthday!"

"oh, yeah, guess its all right!"

They didn't speak for a while, savouring the moment. Beatrice then decided to break the silence.

"So do you love me then?"

Battler looked at her confused "of course I do, that's why I married you!"

She chuckled "I remember that day when I gave Rosa that meal, you said I had big-..!"

"Hey ! Beatrice ! Wait!" He turned red with embarrassment and shook his head.

Beatrice cackled softly at this.

"well anyway!" battler smiled "of course I love you." Beatrice turned red and looked away as Battler softly ruffled her hair.

"You really confuse me sometimes, never know what you're thinking!" He laughed.

Truth is Beatrice asked those questions a lot. Even though her sorrow was over she still shares pained moments with him. But Battler didn't expect this kind of question, especially on her birthday. But all the same he decided to change he sad mood between them.

"so how old are you really?"

Beatrice looked shocked at such an absurd question "W-what!?"

"how old are you?" he asked again.

"None of your business!"

"I bet you don't know really!"

"of course I do! I'll say it in red: Beatrice knows how old she is!"

"then tell me!"

"No!"

Battler laughed and teased playfully. She pouted and crossed her arms. Then her mood change and she tightly gripped Battlers arm and rested her head on it. Battler looked taken aback. Still he rested his head on hers and the two remained silent for a while.

Later Jessica came skating up towards them.

"Come on you too love birds!" She clapped her hands together "Its presents opening time!"

They made their way around the rink and into the café area. A section of it was sectioned off just for them. It was decorated with banners and balloons and a table had a pile of neatly wrapped presents.

Beatrice practically dived into the pile of presents and ripped the whole lot up.

She was pleased with everything she had got (still she wanted more.) Puzzles, paint kits and cards covered the floor, displeasing the staff.

When it came to food, Beatrice got there first, pointing at what was hers and what wasn't. The cake was coated in smooth dark chocolaty and was decorated with a carefully drawn tea cup and letters saying 'Happy Birthday' and next to that a golden butterfly made out of icing. (the whole cake was obviously Ronoves handy work.

After a few frustrating attempts to blow out the Easy Blow Out candles for kids, Its was time to 'share' the food out, before Beatrice got there.

"Uu-uu Maria wants to go back into the rink now uu-uu !" Maria tugged at George's sleeve who had just finished eaing.

"okay Maria, I'll take you!" George smiled back. Battler wondered how he managed to stay so calm.

Maria pulled George impatiently onto the rink. Shannon giggled and went to save her husband.

Soon everyone was doing the same and going back into the rink. Battler however had been forced to clean up after the 'witch of mess'. He had forced Beatrice to stay and keep him company.

"I don't waaaaant to stay and watch you clean up!" Beatrice moaned.

"oh put a sock in it Beato! Its your mess, you should really be cleaning this up!"

"But its my Birthday!"

"pfft so?"

She groaned and slumped down in a chair. Battler silently laughed at this.

He stood up and stretched his back, admireing how clean it was now.

"thats how you're ment to clean, see Beato!" He looked to where he thought she was. "Beato?"

_where the hell did she go _he thought to himself. He looked around. Nowhere.

He went back onto the rink. He was unaware of the witch that was creeping up on him from behind.

"Gotcha !" Beatrice had jumped onto his back and was cackling in triumph.

"This is what you get for making me stay and clean up Battleeeer kihihhi!"

They both tumbled over onto their bums. Beatrice was still laughing. Clutching her belly while rolling around.

"Seriously Beato!? It wasn't that funny!"

"y-you should've kihihihi you wer- hehehe ahaha!" She wiped tears out of her eyes and carried on rolling around and pointing at him.

"oh yeah..?" Battler smirked then when Beatrice was too busy laughing, he picked her up and carried her on his shoulder like a fireman.

"HEY ! PUT ME DOWN?!" she growled and shouted and hit her fists on his back. But he wouldn't put her down. Instead he skated around the rink carrying her like that. She kicked and squirmed and shouted but it was no use. In the end she gave in.

* * *

Battler was talking to jessica some time later.

"Well see you later, bye!" Jessica waved at him and walked off to the car were the others were getting ready to go.

Battler waved back. Then just as Jessica did, walked over to the car.

"Hurry up Battleeer!" Beatrice waved him over angrily "You take to long!"

He got inside. He sat in the back this time next to Beatrice.

"Did you enjoy yourself then?" He asked her.

She nodded and yawn then laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

After a while of driving he asked her "hey Beato, you asleep?"

"No...just resting, its been fun." she replied back quietly without opening her eyes.

However when they got back, her sudden tired mood became her usual teasy mood. She was first through the front door only to be greeted with a hungry mew by Socks.

"Sorry Socks, out longer than expected!" She patted him. "Ronove, get socks some food!"

Battler shook his head.

_So demanding _he thought to himself and then silently laughed.

That evening Beatrice was called into the lounge. She clapped her hands together and cackled when she saw the mountain of present the seven stakes had got her.

"My I present to you, your presents lady Beatrice!" Satan bowed modestly as Beatrice stepped forward to admire their handy work.

"That's what I was meant to say!" Mammon tugged and Satans hair and in return got a knee in the stomach.

"This one is mine!" Beelzebub was pointing to the largest one in the pile.

"kihihhi, well done stakes, I was starting to think that you had failed me as furniture, you really proved me wrong!" She cackled and the stakes bowed their heads shamefully that they had almost lost the faith their master had for them.

"Be grateful now child!" Virgilia scolded her for being so ungrateful.

"Hurry up, open them ! Open them!" Lucifer impatiently hopped about and was starting to get annoyed by the delay. Beatrice unwrapped them one by one until she had an enormous pile video games, consol's and movies.

"kihihihi well im surprised! You actually got some good things for me!" She sneered. This made Beelzebub slightly uncomfortable. She was always the nervous one.

"Now you can game too, like us!" Belphegor beamed. Now happy that she wouldnt be gaming alone.

"Maybe tomorrow, I want to watch some horror movies kihihihi!" Beatrice picked up a dvd box that read 'Sinister'.

"Can I watch it with you Riche?" Gaap asked. She couldn't remember the last time she watch a horror movie.

"Yeah sure, like a sleepover!" Beatrice got Gaap playfully by the neck and squeezed her.

"Hey, why didn't you invite me too!?" Lambdadelta put her hands on her hips.

"Fine everyone can come, everyone such as Lamb, Bern, Gaap and Battler!" She then turned to Battler. "Oh and Battler...you better be there!"

He turned red "or what?"

She just looked at him with a menacing smile. Then she walked off to her room to get things ready.

* * *

Beatrice, Gaap, Lamb and Bern sat on the bed in their pj's (most strangely formal pj's)

Battler came in in white pj's with blue stripes. He looked embarrassed.

"You look ridiculous in that Battleeeeer kihihihi!" She laughed at him. He folded his arms.

"Well what exactly is it that your wearing, a ball gown mixed with a night dress!?"

The insult was meant to be directed at Beatrice but referred to all their night gowns. They all looked surprisingly hurt by this.

Beatrice just glared at him. "Just sit down!"

He sat on the edge of the bed next to Beatrice. Who turned her head away from him, still sulking about the whole night gown bussiness.

The movie was starting and in big letters 'Sinister' appeared on the starting screen.

"Ooooo what you watching?" Asmodeus appeared along with her seven sisters.

Beatrice was about to tell them to get lost, when Gaap said "Why don't you watch it with us, its abit lonely in here still!"

The stakes all looked at Beatrice to see what the final answer was. She crossed her arms and mumbled "Fine!" making sure she didn't make any direct eye contact.

And so the seven stakes made them selves comfy on the floor by covering it in big fluffy duevets and matresses.

Beatrice press play and so the movie started.

"pfft this ain't scary!" Beatrice complained.

"Thats because its the beginning Beato!" Battler snapped at her, trying to sound calm, of course that made him sound even more frustrated.

"When is the scary bit going to happen?"

"If you be quiet you will know!"

"What did she say?"

"I don't know because you were talking!"

"That wasn't scary!"

"It wasn't meant to be!"

"Whats happening now?"

"Shhhhh!"

"No!"

"please Beato, be quiet for one second!"

The music in the film suddenly became quiet. "oh oh ! Is this the scary bit?" Beatrice leaned closer to the screen. Battler didn't answer, he thought it was pretty obvious. Lamb and Bern had also found Beatrice's habit of talking through a movie annoying. Gaap however was already asleep along with Satan and Mammon.

"This ain't scary!"

But then a scary bit really did happen. Beatrice jumped back. She stared at the screen wide eyed as if she'd seen something she shouldn't have. Battler had been given more of a scare by Beatrice than the actual movie. He chuckled to himself. But then he felt some one gripping his arm. It was Beatrice. He smiled.

Through out the rest of the movie Beatrice remained silent, still gripping Battlers arm. She tensed up and gripped it more tightly whenever something scary happened.

They watch every single movie that night: Sinister, Paranormal activity 1,2,3 and 4, The unborn, IT, the hole, The devil Inside, Don't be afraid of the dark ect. They slowly drifted of into sleep one by one. Beatrice was second to last. Battler noticed that she had fallen asleep in his arm. He smiled and kissed her head. He looked around to make sure everyone else was asleep to.

"Happy Birthday Beato." He stroked her face and then turned the light out and drifted off in to sleep.

"Good night Battler."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it :) xx. Please tell me your thoughts. Are they all in character? stay tuned for more xx**


End file.
